La lumière contre les ténèbres
by Angelk1990 - mode Akabane
Summary: Harry va faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie. Suis pas douée pour les résumé. MAJ : j'ai corriger certaines erreurs du prologue & rajouter quelques petites choses.
1. Prologue : Rencontre & découverte

Titre : **La lumière contre les ténèbres**. (En attendant un meilleur titre :-), d'ailleurs si vous avez une idée, n'hésiter pas)  
Base : Harry Potter.  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi TT.TT, sauf Aélia.  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : Harry/Dumby, Moony/Voldy, Ron/Rusard…… Hé revenez, je plaisante. C'est un Harry/Dray, pour les autres vous verrez bien.  
Note : Spoiler du tome 5. Se situe au moment où Harry rentre avec sa famille après que certains membres de l'ordre aient menacé son oncle et sa tante °Suis pas douée pour les résumés°. Ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 (je l'ai pas encore lu pour pas me démotiver :-)).

**

* * *

Prologue : Rencontre & découverte**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture. Seul le bruit de la pluie et des essuie-glaces brisait le silence. Le jeune garçon était perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait sans cesse la chute de son parrain à travers le voile.  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, il pleuvait des cordes. Tous, sauf Harry, voulurent se précipiter dans la maison pour se mettre à l'abri, mais une personne était assise devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva à leurs approches.  
On ne voyait pas le haut de son visage, il était caché par la capuche de la grande cape de voyage qu'elle portait. D'ailleurs ton son corps était caché par celle-ci, ce qui fait qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Etrangement, ces vêtements était secs, alors qu'il était clair que cette personne attendait depuis un moment, mais personne n'y fit réellement attention, Harry toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et les autres trop surpris pour s'en rendre compte. Vernon réagit le premier :  
-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda t'il froidement.  
-Héritage. Fut la seule réponse que fit de l'inconnu, avec un sourire que Harry aurait qualifié de serpentard s'il avait été plus attentif. La voix était douce, quoiqu'un quart ironique.  
-Oh mon dieu ! Dit Pétunia d'une voix blanche, une main devant la bouche.  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et purent voir son visage pâlirent de seconde en seconde, ses yeux fixés sur la mystérieuse personne.  
-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Reprit celle-ci.  
-Il est hors de question que vous pénétriez (1) chez moi. Répondit Vernon d'une voix tremblante de colère.  
A ces mots, le sourire de l'inconnu s'agrandi encore plus.  
-Vernon, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Dit Pétunia.  
-Pas avant que cette personne ne soit partie.  
-Vernon, rentrons tous ensemble s'il te plait, je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur.  
L'homme regarda bizarrement sa femme, mais ne dit rien. Passant à coté de l'inconnu, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison, suivit de Dudley, de Pétunia, de Harry et de l'invité surprise qui referma la porte. Harry voulu monter dans sa chambre, mais l'inconnu l'arrêta :  
-Reste, cela te concerne.  
A ces mots, le jeune sorcier se retourna et fixa la personne qui l'avait arrêté :  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
L'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Vernon prenait la parole :  
-Peu m'importe qui vous êtes. Que nous voulez-vous ?  
-Vernon, arrête. Dit Pétunia.  
Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle. L'inconnu (2) eut un petit rire.  
-Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Dit la femme.  
-Et toi, tu n'as pas changé, tante Pétunia !  
Vernon, Dudley et Harry restèrent figé.  
-Tante Pétunia ! Dirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble.  
L'inconnu sourit, et abaissa sa capuche. En voyant son visage, Harry pâlit subitement. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était une jeune fille d'environ son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieille, mais pas de beaucoup, 1 ou 2 ans, voir 3. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets caramel qui étaient, pour l'instant, attachés en une natte qui lui battait le creux des reins, son visage était fin, ses lèvres d'un rose délicat, mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux : ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, comme ceux d'Harry. Le jeune garçon avait devant lui, la quasi-réplique d'une personne qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo ou a travers un miroir (3) : sa mère.  
-Qui… êtes… vous ? Redemanda Harry d'une voix tremblante  
-Je m'appelle Aélia.  
Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension.  
-Je voie qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit. Soupira la jeune fille.  
-Dit quoi ?  
-Je suis ta sœur.  
-Pardon ! Dit Harry.  
-Pétunia, qu'est ce ça veut dire ? Demanda Vernon.  
-Es-tu sure de ce que tu avances ? Questionna Pétunia, ignorant Vernon. S'en est vraiment un ?  
-Oui.  
-Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici, je ne veux pas m'en occuper. Tu es majeur, prends-le avec toi. S'emporta Pétunia.  
-A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici !  
-C'est vrai ! Tu vas l'emmener alors ! S'exclama t'elle, ravie.  
-J'ai jamais dit ça, Harry reste ici.  
-Mais tu viens de dire…  
-Que j'étais là pour m'occuper de lui, pas pour l'emmener.  
-Mais alors…  
-Ce n'est pas Harry qui part, c'est moi qui reste. Dit-elle avec un immense sourire.  
Harry, Dudley et Vernon avaient suivit la conversation d'un air perdu, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé s'emporte à l'écoute de cette phrase :  
-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE S'INSTALLE ICI !  
-Crois-tu avoir le choix. Répondit cyniquement Aélia.  
-Petite insolente. Je suis ici chez moi, et je refuse de voir une autre personne de son espèce sous mon toit. Répliqua Vernon, en désignant Harry.  
-De son espèce ? Demanda Aélia d'un ton glaciale.  
A ce ton, toute personne possédant un tant soit peu d'intelligence aurait couru se cacher, mais, comme tout le monde le sait, l'intelligence ne fait pas partie des qualités de Mr Dursley.  
-C'est un monstre, il est différent de nous.  
-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas comme vous. Mais ça n'en fait pas un monstre pour autant. Répliquât-elle d'une voix pleine de colère. Et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'avise de le traiter de cette façon, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, et je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Harry.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie ici, sinon tu auras des problèmes. Répondit Vernon d'une voix forte, où perçait tout de même une note de peur.  
-Premièrement, étant majeur et ayant passé, et réussi, mes BUSEs, je peux faire de la magie, quand, comment, et où je veux. Et deuxièmement, je n'en ai pas besoin pour te faire face.  
Vernon considéra Aélia d'un œil critique, se demandant comment une frêle jeune fille pourrait se défendre face à un homme de sa stature. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle pour les mettre à la porte, elle et son frère, il se sentit retenu par Pétunia.  
-Laisse-moi les mettre dehors. Dit-il.  
-Attends.  
Puis se tournant vers sa nièce, elle demanda :  
-Toi aussi, tu en fais partie ?  
-Oui.  
Pétunia, qui était déjà bien blanche, pâlie encore plus (si c'était possible) à ces mots.  
-Mais… Balbutia t'elle.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, aucun de nous ne s'en prendra à vous.  
-Pétunia, j'exige une explication. Cria presque Vernon.  
Harry était, pour une fois, entièrement d'accord avec son oncle. Il était complètement perdu. Dudley, en comprenant qu'Aélia était une sorcière, s'était enfuit vers sa chambre pour se cacher, et par la même occasion, mettre des vêtements secs.  
-Je suis venue pour aider Harry.  
-L'aider à quoi ? demanda Vernon.  
-A recevoir son héritage.  
En entendant ces mots, la colère de Vernon disparu entièrement, pour faire place à de l'intéressement.  
-Héritage ?  
-Rêve pas, ce n'est pas d'argent que je parle, ni de biens précieux, dit-elle froidement, et d'ailleurs si c'était le cas, tu n'en aurais jamais vu la couleur.  
-Nous sommes ses tuteurs, s'il a des biens, nous devons nous en occuper. S'indigna t'il.  
-Je croyais que tout ce qui provenait de la magie n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Répliqua ironiquement la jeune fille.  
-…  
-Dit, Aélia. Demanda Harry.  
-Oui.  
Le jeune sorcier eu un léger temps d'arrêt face au changement de ton de sa sœur : autant sa voix était froide, voir glaciale avec son oncle, autant, avec lui, elle était douce et agréable.  
-C'est quoi cet héritage ? Reprit-il.  
-C'est un héritage génétique.  
-Un héritage génétique ?  
-Même ça, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Harry, tu es un vampire.

A suivre…

* * *

Angie : Ca y est, j'ai fini le prologue :-).  
Dray : C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait au moins 3 mois que tu l'as commencé, è.é.  
Angie : Je sais, mais la fin me plaisait pas et j'arrivais pas faire comme je voulais, enfin là, ça me plait. Et puis tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu veux pas que je fasse une death-fic éclair, avec toi en perso principal !  
Dray : J'ai rien dit. Bon, et c'est quand que j'arrive moi.  
Angie : Je viens juste de commencer, t'es à ce point là en manque de Harry ? O.ô.  
Dray : Moi, le magnifique et génialissime Draco Malfoy, en manque d'un pauvre crétin de gryffondor ! Tu rêves !  
Angie : Mais bien sur, on y croit.  
Harry, ouvrant la porte de la chambre : J'suis rentré !  
Dray, l'attrapant par le col, lui roule une pelle, tout en le renversant sur le lit.  
Angie : Je croyais que t'était pas en manque ? Et, entre parenthèse, c'est MA chambre.  
Dray, brandissant sa baguette : DEHORS !  
Angie : T'énerves pas, j'y vais °vérifie que la caméra est bien en route°, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour savoir si je continue ou pas. °se barre vite fait en voyant le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue que lui lance les 2 bishos depuis le lit.° Kisous. 

(1) Pas comme ça, bande de pervers(es) ! Comment ça, c'est moi la perverses ! Avec Vernon ! Eurk.  
(2) Je sais, y a beaucoup de répétition, mais je trouve pas de synonyme, gomen.  
(3) Je parle bien sur du miroir de Risèd:-)


	2. Note

Note de l'auteur :

Suite à une panne d'inspiration, je n'ai pu écrire la suite, mais cela ne devrait pas durer (j'espère). En attendant, j'ai écrit une fic Get backers, aller lire et donné moi votre avis.

Marchi :-)

Biz

Angie


End file.
